Désobéissance
by Schwindt
Summary: Cherchant vigoureusement de l'air et tentant de résister désespérément à la poigne de fer de Kakashi qui l'étouffait et qui le suspendait contre l'arbre, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux faiblement. Il vit le bras droit de Kakashi planant au-dessus de sa poitrine, là où son cœur se trouvait, créant des étincelles de chakra brut tout autour.


**Disclaimer : **Ce texte ne m'appartient pas, il est entièrement l'œuvre de l'auteur SUITELIFEFAN, je l'ai seulement traduit. La version originale de ce One-shot s'appelle Disobedience (elle est donc en anglais) et je vous invite très fortement à la lire!

**Titre :** Désobéissance

**Genres :** Amitié, famille

**Rating :** T

**Personnages principaux :** Sasuke et Kakashi

**Personnages secondaires :** Naruto et Sakura

* * *

**Désobéissance**

« Rentrez chez vous, vous deux. »

Le ton glacial employé par Kakashi surprit Naruto et Sakura. Leur sensei était caractérisé par ses élèves et le reste des habitants de Konoha comme étant un individu à la fois détendu et insouciant. Naruto n'avait personnellement jamais vu le Jōnin perdre son sang-froid et l'avait seulement vu devenir sérieux lorsqu'il affrontait de puissants ennemis ninjas pour protéger la vie de ses jeunes Genins. Voir Kakashi à son plus grave était une chose étonnante, en effet. Les vagues de danger qui semblaient émaner du ninja expérimenté rappelèrent à ses élèves que Kakashi n'était pas seulement populaire, mais irréfutablement mortel également.

Kakashi était, pour une quelconque raison, bien en colère. Naruto n'était pas exactement le ninja le plus brillant, mais même lui avait réalisé que quelque chose était terriblement anormal dans cette situation. Leur sensei ne leur adressait pas son regard paresseux habituel accompagné de sa posture avachie, il se tenait plutôt parfaitement droit et jetait un regard perçant sur ses étudiants. C'était un avertissement silencieux de quitter avant que quelque chose de mal ne survint.

« Mais Kakashi-sensei-

\- Tu m'as entendu Sakura. Rentre chez toi. Je vous verrai demain. »

Le ton employé par Kakashi ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Le troisième Genin de l'équipe 7, qui était ostensiblement exclu des ordres de Kakashi, se tenait derrière le Jōnin, arborant une expression et une posture qui étaient, tout comme celles de l'homme, hors caractère. Contrairement à la stature rigide et menaçante de Kakashi, toutefois, Sasuke paraissait opprimé : les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et son regard rivé vers le sol, le faisant plus ressembler à un chiot qu'à un fier membre du clan Uchiha. Naruto fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard confus et inquiet à son rival, le dernier Uchiha qu'il avait une semaine auparavant, avec l'aide précieuse de quatre autres Genins de Konoha, récupéré d'entre les griffes d'Orochimaru et l'avait ramené au village auquel il appartenait.

Cela n'avait pas été une entreprise simple, de récupérer le garçon rebelle. Leur mission a failli faucher la vie à Neji Hyūga et Chōji Akimichi, un fait ayant presque brisé psychologiquement Shikamaru, le premier Genin de leur classe à avoir été promu avec succès Chūnin. Naruto ne doutait pas que les trois membres restants de leur équipe de fortune aient souffert du même destin si ce n'était de l'intervention d'un Rock Lee fraîchement guéri et du trio du Sable, qui étaient des alliés inattendus, mais fiables. Au moment où tout semblait perdu, Naruto, le ninja le plus imprévisible du village, triompha. Naruto avait, avec une féroce, bien que presque mortelle bataille et sa volonté aussi solide que le roc, réussi à briser la résolution de Sasuke et l'avait convaincu de revenir à Konoha. Cela n'avait été rien de moins qu'un miracle que les mots du blond avaient pénétré le cœur rongé par la vengeance de Sasuke.

Tous étaient soulagés que la mission ait été un succès. Tsunade, l'Hokage nouvellement nommée, était apparemment justifiée de mettre sa confiance en son Chūnin récemment promu au rang supérieur. Kakashi, d'abord contrarié que Tsunade ait envoyé cinq Genins sans la protection de ninjas plus expérimentés, exprima des éloges au niveau significatif d'évolution, autant psychologique qu'en tant que ninja, démontré par Naruto en un laps de temps si court. Les larmes aux yeux, Sakura avait été reconnaissante à son coéquipier pour l'accomplissement de sa promesse, le remerciant d'une forte étreinte et d'un sourire sincère quand elle vit son Sasuke-kun bien-aimé à l'hôpital, légèrement blessé, mais définitivement de retour. Tout allait pour le mieux à nouveau.

Sauf que maintenant, il semblait que Kakashi avait encore des comptes à régler avec son Genin le plus fier.

« Je ne le répèterai pas une nouvelle fois, vous deux. Rentrez chez vous. »

Tous deux déglutirent à l'entente de la menace évidente que Kakashi avait laissé sous-entendre. Gémissant un faible « À plus tard, Sasuke-kun. » à l'objet de son affection, Sakura tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement de son effrayant sensei. Naruto resta sur ses positions, son habituelle moue peignant son visage alors qu'il se préparait à argumenter contre les ordres de Kakashi, comme il le faisait toujours. Puis, il rencontra l'unique œil exposé du Jōnin et se figea.

« Naruto. »

Les dispositions de Kakashi avaient tellement changé que même sa voix semblait s'être approfondie. Naruto n'avait aucun doute que s'il le poussait encore, il ne serait pas épargné par les foudres du célèbre ninja copieur de Konoha. Mordant sa lèvre, Naruto se détourna lentement de Kakashi et de Sasuke, mais pas avant de jeter un regard sombre au noiraud et de le saluer d'un hochement de tête. Ceux-ci lui furent renvoyés, mais quelque peu faiblement.

Dès l'instant où il fut à l'abri des regards, Naruto tenta de son mieux pour camoufler son chakra alors qu'il sautait sur le toit en bâtière de l'un des édifices non loin de là où se trouvaient son ami et son professeur. Sakura-chan n'avait pas été enchantée à l'idée de les laisser à eux-mêmes, mais avec la presque tentative d'assassinat de Kakashi dans une situation où ils n'étaient pas en danger évident, Naruto voulait au moins voir ce qu'ils complotaient. Il n'avait jamais apprécié être laissé de côté, après tout. Peut-être étaient-ils sur le point d'avoir une leçon d'entraînement privée sur le pouvoir de l'intimidation. Cela ne serait pas la première fois que Kakashi aurait un entraînement seul à seul avec son rival.

Il observa l'intense échange de regards entre Kakashi et Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils d'ennui pendant que les deux se jaugeaient tout simplement. Kakashi prononça quelques phrases avant d'être répondu par Sasuke.

Ses yeux s'élargirent de consternation lorsque Kakashi s'avança d'un pas, à une vitesse inhumaine, étira son bras et envoya une gifle cinglante sur la joue du prodige Uchiha. Un coup que Sasuke n'apparut même pas prendre la peine de se défendre contre. La gifle était assez puissante pour envoyer voler Sasuke et Naruto trembla alors qu'il regardait l'orphelin relever faiblement sa tête du sol, essuyant le sang sur le coin de sa bouche.

Kakashi fit volteface, rencontrant les yeux de Naruto, un reflet d'acier brillant dans les siens.

En moins de deux secondes, Naruto était parti.

* * *

« Relève-toi, Sasuke. »

Le ton de Kakashi était complètement glacial quand il s'adressa à son élève couché à côté d'un arbre sur leur terrain d'entraînement, du sang coulant le long de son menton. Lors de n'importe quel autre jour, voir l'un de ses Genins saigner aurait été une cause d'alarme. Ayant lui-même affligé cette douleur à son disciple, une forme vivement différente de relation professeur-élève devrait être appelée pour cette raison particulière.

Sasuke grimaça un peu lorsqu'il se remit sur ses pieds en tremblant, ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer le sang sur sa bouche, comme si une part de lui-même savait que ce ne serait pas le seul sang qu'il perdrait aujourd'hui. L'Uchiha se souciait peu des blessures physiques. Il se préoccupait, pourtant, du fait que son sensei lui faisait face, une veine à côté de son œil exposé semblant être sur le point d'éclater, ses mains serrées dans ses poings en colère. Sasuke n'était pas le genre à succomber facilement à la peur, mais l'image d'un Kakashi meurtrier était suffisante pour le faire trembler dans ses sandales, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour agir aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude.

« Kakashi-sensei-

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai d'abord dit quand j'ai décidé de t'apprendre le Chidori? »

Kakashi avait parlé si dangereusement doucement que Sasuke n'avait pas compris ce que son professeur avait dit.

« Pardon, sensei?

\- J'ai dit… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai d'abord dit quand j'ai décidé de t'apprendre le _Chidori_? »

Kakashi serrait distinctement les dents à chaque mot, faisant déglutir Sasuke à cause de la colère qui semblait émaner de lui. Avant aujourd'hui, il ne pensait même pas qu'il était possible de ressentir la fureur de quelqu'un. Bien qu'il s'attendait déjà à de désagréables retrouvailles avec Kakashi lorsqu'il prit la décision de retourner au village caché de la Feuille, il n'avait pas imaginé son professeur décontracté réagir de cette manière. Sasuke passa ses souvenirs en revue, paniqué, tentant de se rappeler du premier jour où Kakashi commença son entraînement pour la dernière étape des examens Chūnin. L'homme se tenait toujours dangereusement, son œil étincelant à la lumière du soleil, sa veine se contractant de plus en plus à chaque seconde que Sasuke mettait pour répondre à la question.

« Vous m'avez dit… de ne jamais utiliser cette technique contre l'un de mes amis. »

Sasuke ne savait pas quand exactement Kakashi avait performé la combinaison de signes nécessaires pour exécuter sa technique originale. Une douleur abjecte le frappa lorsque son propre sensei lui coupa le souffle en l'agrippant par la gorge de sa main gauche et écrasa son dos contre cet arbre devant lequel il se tenait. Sasuke cracha immédiatement du sang alors que la douleur irradiait dans son corps en entier. Cherchant vigoureusement de l'air et tentant de résister désespérément à la poigne de fer de Kakashi qui l'étouffait et qui le suspendait contre l'arbre, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux faiblement. Il vit le bras droit de Kakashi planant au-dessus de sa poitrine, là où son cœur se trouvait, créant des étincelles de chakra brut tout autour.

Les yeux de l'Uchiha s'élargirent sous le choc et la peur, ses jambes frappant inconsciemment l'arbre dans une tentative désespérée de se libérer.

_Il n'oserait pas._

« Ka… Kakashi-sensei… »

Ses onyx rencontrèrent l'unique Sharingan de Kakashi, ses _tomoes_ tournant rapidement et mortellement. Le Jōnin parla alors doucement et sang du garçon se glaça instantanément.

« Voilà comment on se sent, Sasuke. »

Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour lever son bras afin de se protéger du coup qui allait arriver, mais ses membres lui semblaient si lourds qu'ils pendaient inutilement de son torse. Impuissant, il pouvait seulement regarder Kakashi, son propre sensei, amener son bras vers l'avant à la vitesse de la lumière. Au début, la sensation d'un Chidori perforant son torse n'était pas aussi désagréable que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Sasuke ressentit simplement une chaleur soudaine lorsque la main de Kakashi transperça sa chaire, indubitablement causé par l'effet de cautérisation légère de l'attaque de foudre et par le fait que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de récepteurs tactiles sur les organes internes et Sasuke sentit à peine Kakashi briser ses côtes et entrer en contact avec son cœur battant la chamade. C'était dû à la capacité destructive du Chidori que le Genin ne ressentit même pas la douleur supposée accompagner la blessure mortelle, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le bras entier de Kakashi n'empalât son torse. Son cœur était détruit au-delà de la reconnaissance et le tronc d'arbre gagna un trou à travers son épaisse écorce tandis que le jutsu du ninja copieur la brûlait.

À la porte de la mort, il apparut que même la stoïque et rebelle progéniture Uchiha n'était pas épargnée par les sentiments de trahison et de chagrin ressentis en étant blessé par quelqu'un à qui elle croyait pouvoir faire confiance. La douleur n'était qu'une simple réflexion après coup quand les yeux de Kakashi rencontrèrent les siens, de chaudes larmes jaillissant de ses yeux d'encre alors qu'il inspirait ses dernières goulées d'air et que du sang coulait de son irréparable blessure à la poitrine et de sa bouche. Sasuke ne pouvait même pas respirer correctement pour prononcer une phrase cohérente, les larmes trahissant ses émotions, ses lèvres tremblant sans retenue pendant que son état mental régressait à celui d'un enfant en bas âge qui a été déçu pour la première fois.

« Kakashi-sensei… »

Les yeux de celui-ci demeuraient insensibles à la vue de son étudiant qui mourrait de sa main.

« Ce n'est pas agréable, n'est-ce pas Sasuke? »

Alors, le Genjutsu se rompit avec la cessation de la rotation des _tomoes_ de Kakashi. Sasuke haletait tandis que la réalité s'enfonçait dans sa tête. Ses mains inspectaient son torse et un profond sentiment de soulagement le submergea lorsqu'il réalisa que son cœur battait toujours, bien que violemment. Il grinça des dents d'angoisse et de douleur simulée en voyant son sensei debout à une courte distance, dos à lui. Le noiraud leva la main à son visage et constata, à son étonnement, qu'il pleurait.

Il renifla un peu, sa façade imperturbable finalement brisée, et essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main alors qu'il luttait pour se calmer. Kakashi se retourna pour observer son Genin, quelque peu brisé par le puissant et brutal Genjutsu, avant d'avancer à grandes enjambées vers lui. Le garçon tourna son regard vers le sol, effrayé. Debout devant un Sasuke tremblant, Kakashi parla doucement, mais sévèrement :

« J'ai parlé à Tsunade après qu'elle ait inspecté toutes les blessures de tes compagnons à leur retour de mission. Elle était consternée, tout comme je l'étais, de découvrir que Naruto avait subi une importante blessure à la poitrine qui l'aurait certainement tué s'il n'avait pas eu le Kyuubi résidant à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne nous en a pas fallu beaucoup pour découvrir qu'il avait été frappé par un Chidori. Es-tu celui qui lui a infligé cette blessure? »

Sasuke, la tête toujours baissée en essayant de reprendre son souffle, hocha la tête.

« Oui, sensei.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu désobéi, Sasuke? Voulais-tu réellement tuer Naruto? N'étais-tu pas au courant de la dangerosité de cette technique? Sasuke, regarde-moi. »

Sasuke releva instantanément la tête et fut en quelque sorte surpris de détecter de la tristesse au milieu de la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies pris la décision de retourner à Konoha, Sasuke, mais on ne peut nier tout ce que tu as fait dans le but de réaliser ta quête de vengeance. En décidant aveuglément d'aller vers Orochimaru, as-tu idée de ce que tu as fait?

\- J'ai trahi le village-

\- Au diable le village! »

À l'entente de l'outrage que prononça Kakashi à l'égard de son village bien-aimé, les océans d'encre qui lui faisaient office d'yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. Cela semblait presque blasphématoire venant de cet homme, un ninja réputé de Konoha, de dire une telle chose à propos du village où il vivait et qu'il défendait au péril de sa vie.

« Je ne suis pas contrarié parce que tu as trahi le village, Sasuke. Je suis fâché pour une raison totalement différente. Tout le monde parle de se battre pour son pays en temps de guerre, mais lorsque tu as du sang jusqu'à la hauteur des genoux et que tu te bats sans relâche, rassemblant tant bien que mal chaque bouffée d'air qui parvient à toi, tu ne te bats pas pour ton pays… _Tu te bats pour tes amis._ »

Kakashi prit une grande respiration pour se calmer avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« Sais-tu combien de vies de tes compagnons tu as compromis, ou combien de chagrin tu as causé aux personnes qui tiennent à toi? L'équipe qui a été envoyée pour te récupérer… ils ont combattu contre des ninjas expérimentés du village caché du Son. Si ce n'est le fait qu'ils étaient tous motivés à te ramener, ou qu'ils ont reçu de l'aide extérieure, chacun d'entre eux serait mort, Sasuke. C'est presque un miracle que j'ai réussi à convaincre l'Hokage de ne pas te mettre en état d'arrestation pour le danger potentiel auquel tu as exposé tout le monde. »

L'Uchiha demeura silencieux alors que son professeur poursuivait.

« Tu as vu ce qu'Orochimaru était quand il a attaqué le village il y a quelques mois, Sasuke. Tu sais ce qu'il était devenu. Un vestige hideux de sa gloire passée en tant que l'un des Sanins légendaires retournant à l'endroit où il a grandi dans le seul but d'assassiner son ancien sensei. Le voulais-tu vraiment en tant que modèle à suivre? Voulais-tu vraiment te perdre dans ta quête de vengeance et te défaire de tous les liens qui te rattachent à Konoha? Je sais que tu te contrefiches de l'affection qu'a Sakura pour toi, mais es-tu si inepte socialement que tu es incapable de réaliser qu'elle tenait réellement à toi? Naruto, que tu considérais comme étant à la fois ton rival et ton meilleur ami… Étais-tu si aveuglement guidé par ton désir de vengeance et de pouvoir que tu étais prêt à le sacrifier, lui aussi, même s'il a risqué sa vie et ses membres pour te ramener, à tout prix, à notre village? »

Les façades de Sasuke s'étaient déjà effondrées à cause de l'intimidation psychologique que lui avait fait subir le ninja copieur de Konoha, il sentit des larmes fraîches lui piquer les yeux, la culpabilité s'introduisant en lui.

« Lors de notre premier entraînement en tant que l'équipe 7, j'ai mentionné un ami que j'ai perdu au cours d'une bataille. Je me souviens encore des mots qu'il m'a dits, juste après que j'aie décidé, en tant que leader de l'équipe, de laisser derrière nous le troisième membre de notre équipe afin de réussir une mission. Un ninja qui ne suit pas les règles est une ordure. Mais un ninja qui ne se soucie pas de ses coéquipiers… est pire qu'une ordure. Ne rejette pas ceux qui se préoccupent de toi dans le seul but de te battre pour le passé, Sasuke. Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup pour te convaincre… mais en tant que sensei, je me dois de faire de mon mieux. »

Sasuke recula involontairement lorsque Kakashi étendit sa main, pensant qu'il allait le frapper de nouveau. Le Jōnin déposa seulement sa main sur les cheveux indisciplinés de Sasuke dans un geste d'austérité et d'affection. Il se plaça derrière le jeune homme et le souleva par les aisselles, le remettant ainsi sur pied. Le regard perçant dans ses yeux s'adoucit quelque peu quand il remarqua la petite traînée de sang menant de sa bouche à son menton. Utilisant l'un de ses doigts pour essuyer la trace de sang, Kakashi murmura doucement à son Genin, d'un ton qui sonnait presque paternel, loin de la façon dont il s'était adressé à lui quelques minutes plus tôt :

« Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal? »

Sasuke était stupéfié par le changement soudain de comportement de Kakashi.

« Non, sensei…

\- Tu vas t'excuser à Naruto, Sakura et à tous ceux qui sont allés te récupérer dès que tu en as l'occasion, compris?

\- Oui, sensei.

\- Bien. Tu es congédié. Nous nous verrons demain. »

Alors qu'il regardait Kakashi sauter sur les toits et disparaître dans le paysage de Konoha, Sasuke repensa à ce qu'il avait essayé d'atteindre et les moyens qu'il avait pris au hasard dans le but de tuer Itachi. Il était jeune et les jeunes font des erreurs, mais ce n'était pourtant pas une erreur pour tout ce qu'il avait fait aux autres, surtout à Naruto. Il pouvait encore sentir le chakra brûlant sa main, son bras trempé du sang de son ami, la vue du garçon blond suspendu faiblement au-dessus du sol, empalé par son bras, crachant du sang tandis que la vie se drainait hors de son petit corps.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette image horrible. Un autre vieux souvenir naquit dans sa tête. D'innombrables Uchiha morts couchés dans les rues du domaine Uchiha; ses parents gisant sur le sol; son frère, l'homme qu'il devait tuer, debout au-dessus d'eux avec des yeux impitoyables. Des yeux… qu'il avait obtenus en tuant son meilleur ami.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu auparavant dans sa cécité et sa soif de sang, mais il pouvait le voir maintenant.

Quand était-il devenu la personne qu'il haïssait le plus?

Essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage, Sasuke s'éloigna vers la maison de son propre meilleur ami. Si ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas, alors il vérifierait le stand à ramen, puis peut-être les monuments des différents Hokages. L'orphelin chercherait dans Konoha en entier s'il le fallait, pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il ne se séparerait plus jamais de ce qu'il avait une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Voilà un autre One-shot que j'ai traduit, avec la permission de l'auteur, bien évidemment. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Que ce soit au niveau du texte ou de la traduction, j'accepte toutes les remarques constructives me permettant de m'améliorer!

Encore merci à l'auteur **SUITELIFEFAN**!

P. S: Appréciez-vous mon initiative de traduire des textes ou non? Vous m'en direz tant.

Bisous, Schwindt.


End file.
